From Kidnapping to Adventures
by NushiKasai
Summary: Ali Brown wakes up in Middle Earth with absolutely no idea how she got there. First, she assumes that she's been kidnapped. Then, she's suddenly a shape-shifter on her way to the Lonely Mountain. Perfect life for a girl who can bearly handle mice- let alone a dragon. ThorinxOcxFili


I first opened my eyes after what felt like a century of sleep. My mind- that of a teenager who still cuddled a teddy bear aptly named Sir Snuggleot- immediately protested and demanded that I returned back to sleep.

More than happy to comply, I shifted slightly from my position, and noticed the absence of my sleeping companion. Frowning at the inconvenience, I stretched my hand out and began to grope blindly around at the mattress in search of a fluffy, brown bear.

Eventually, I huffed in frustration and rose into a sitting position- ignoring my low blood pressure trying to make its presence known. It was near pitch dark in my room, and I was not able to see my bed- or my teddy.

I tore off my bedsheets, and stepped out of my bed…only to realise that something wasn't quite right.

I have beautiful, fluffy, blue carpet in my room. So it came as quite a shock that there were now floorboards beneath my feet.

A frown settled on my face, and my heart began to beat with a little bit more vigour, as I gazed around my surroundings with new purpose. The darkness made it near impossible to see anything, but I did manage to notice the peek of light underneath what appeared to be a door…maybe; it was hard to tell.

Still, it was a start. I shuffled gingerly over to the light; being very careful so as to not step on anything- I learnt my lesson when I tried to run in my cousin's bedroom. Lego to the feet…Not a great feeling.

I pressed my hands against what felt like a door, but it was a wooden one. Searching quickly for a moment, I found a small handle to my left. I swiftly wrapped my fingers around it and pushed open the door.

Light flooded my vision and I was momentarily blinded. This quickly faded and then the shock set in.

I was most certainly NOT in my house. Instead of smooth, 60's wallpapered walls, there were now half wooded and half white walls around me. I was inside a funny little tunnel-like hallway; where the ceiling was arched and the only light sources came from the lit candles and torches seated on tables and built-in holders.

Making a strangled sound in my throat, I moved forward, and noticed that I was now stepping on a plush, red carpet. Revelling in a sense of familiarity, my toes wiggled and I then noticed my attire.

I usually sleep in my almost-a-size-too-small set of My Little Pony pyjamas and I at least wear three pairs of socks during the winter- I live in Scotland; it's understandable. Now, however, I wore a baggy, white dress that only just reached past my knees. It's sleeves came to just before my wrists, and I immediately scrunched up my face at how itchy the cuffs were against my bare skin. That wasn't the worst part of it, either.

Judging by the scratchy and highly unnatural feeling of sensitivity in a different area, I could tell that I wasn't wearing a bra.

Swell.

Stifling a horrified gasp, I cup my chest in an attempt to hide the fact that I am now braless- in case you're wondering, yes I did seem to have some form of underwear on, though shuddered to think of how it got there. In fact, I was wondering how _I _got there!

It was then that, amidst my emotions of fear and outrage, that I heard the noise. It sounded like a rowdy party; there was shouting and banging and loud clangs that usually accompanied a teenage music festival.

The thought that I was nearly half-naked near what sounded like a thousand people sent me shivering- though it might have also been the cold. Then a thought occurred to me: is it a coincidence that I have woken up in a strange house in strange clothes in the middle of a party?

Or, have I been kidnapped for some…slightly more grisly purpose?

My eyes widened, and I began to back away from the noise; panting heavily. I turned and began to shuffle down around the strange, winding hall in an attempt to get away and find an exit. My journey was cut short as I abruptly bumped into a dead end. Well, not a dead end exactly; there was a door opposite me and a corridor to my right.

The corridor led to the noise, however, so that was obviously not my first choice. Instead, I hurried over to the door and pushed it open.

The light flooded in, and then found what appeared to be some sort of back room. My mind only paid attention to the door across from me, and I grinned. Finally, this was hopefully leading somewhere.

I scurried over to the next door and soon found myself in another winding corridor. Around me, I could see many trinkets of antiquity, which left me puzzled, but I didn't think much of it- well, if you thought you had been kidnapped, would you really stay and scrutinise their interior design work?!

I entered a small room, and flinched at the smell- it was a smell I recognised well. Wine. Around me, I saw a multitude of curved, vase-like bottles that I immediately knew held some form of wine alcohol.

My friends once tried to get me into it at a late night bonfire party. It certainly worked on the night; I drank so much I passed out and woke with a head-splitting hangover. I'd never touched the stuff again.

I steered clear of the shelves of wine, and soon found myself entering a pantry…or what appeared to be left of a pantry. The shelves had been emptied thoroughly and I quickly made the connection of the loud noise- which I failed to realise had been getting steadily louder as I approached- and the lack of food. Either someone was down on money-which, looking at the massive house I was in, I seriously doubted the owners were poor- or someone had some VERY hungry visitors.

I flinched as I saw something move in the corner, and my eyes searched quickly around the room. I caught sight of a mouse scurrying over to the end of a shelf- obviously wandering in search of food- and I let out a fearful but annoying loud scream. Sensing its detection, the rodent ran off around the corner, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Only after it had vanished from my view, did I remember my current kidnapped situation- fear makes me blur out some important details- and it was then that I noticed the sudden silence around me.

The din that I suspected came from a party had now been replaced by a sudden silence. Well, not silence exactly. I could hear footsteps. Glancing down at my attire and then remembering that my kidnapper's intentions were not likely to be good, I jumped back behind the nearest shelf and knelt down.

The footsteps approached, and I was just about to run out and attempt evasion when a black boot came into my vision beside me. Then, it was followed by the imposing figure of a large, warrior-like man wearing strange, medieval clothing.

But that was not the strangest thing about him.

He was very short. Not like slightly-under-average-height-for-your-age type of short; I mean full on this-is-not-natural-omg-is-there-something-wrong-with-me-hash-tag short. Yeah. Look, I've always been small for my age (sixteen years old and just under 5 foot tall was not a pleasant experience in a judging high school) but this guy was even shorter than me! And that is definitely saying something.

God, I would have hated to have been this guy in high school. Oh, the name-calling; I can hear it now. Freak…Midget…Dwarf.

Yes, he probably would have been called dwarf; as he sported a well-groomed beard that many manly-men would die for. But it was not only that; it was also his clothing! He looked like he'd just walked out of some sort of Peter Jackson movie! Plus, I noticed that he had a large weapon with him that looked like a battle axe from Skyrim. Yeah, like that would work against the police guns when the cops arrive to rescue me.

I was about to stifle a giggle when I noticed the next figure to enter the room. Also dressed in similar, medieval clothing that made me think of Skyrim, was a younger, but still extremely short man.

Except this one, might I say, was _miiighty _fine to look at. He had a blonde beard- very impressive for his age- and long hair that was braided at random parts. His body was obviously very muscular and I was tempted to wave my hand against my skin to get rid of some heat building underneath my collar.

"Hey!" A sudden, rough voice snapped me out of my day dreams, and I realised that I had been discovered by the other man with a with a funny axe. My eyes widened in horror and I turned to face him.

His weapon was drawn- despite it being a weird, old weapon, it could still deal me some hefty damage- and his eyes were narrowed. Upon seeing my crouched pathetically in the corner wearing some sort of old-fashioned nightie, he relaxed visibly, as he obviously knew that he could easily overpower a young girl.

Well, I wasn't going to just sit here and be overpowered.

Without casting a glance over to where the blonde hottie had been standing, I leapt out and moved behind one of the pantry shelves, though my eyes scanned furtively around the room for an exit- though the only ones in sight led back the way I came and the other was blocked by my foes.

To my dismay, I saw that many other small, dwarf-like, Skyrim-dressed men were behind the blonde hunk, and that they all held drawn weapons. A squeak came out of my mouth, and I knew that I looked beyond frightened. Well, what do you expect?! I wake up in some weird party-goer's house, and I'm not even wearing a bra!

It basically screams 'rape-party!' And now, looking around at how many men there were around me, I was beginning to think there may be a few 'rape-parties' on the menu.

I swiftly came to the conclusion that I was not going to be able to run very far before I'm grabbed and…well, you get the gist. My only other option is to not go down quietly.

My eyes narrowed on the dwarf-sized man with the funny axe closest to me. If I was going down, I was at least going to bring this guy down as well! I emerged from behind the pantry and the eyes watched me in confusion- clearly all wondering what I was going to do.

Behind the axe man, I saw blonde hottie raise his hands but that set me on edge, and all of a sudden, I was launching myself at axe man- much like a cat, I have to say.

"I'm not getting raped tonight, buddy!" I yelled as I went, and I landed on the axe man- taking him by surprise and pushing us both onto the ground. We landed, and I was stumbled for a second, but I quickly recovered and begin my torrent of feral scratches.

Almost as soon as my attack began, I could hear the other men give cries of alarm and rush forward to help their friend. While fighting viciously, I failed to notice how sharp my fingernails were- though, at the time, I didn't particularly care; to me they were an asset.

The axe man succeeded in dislodging me, and I was swiftly pulled up by the man closest to me; who happened to be Mr Blonde hunk. He pulled my hands together and held me captive- though I was struggling like a wild animal still- and I saw one of the other dwarf-sized men with a startling white beard help axe man get to his feet.

"You all right, brother?" White-beard asked axe-man, an expression of concern written over his face. My previous victim shook off the assistance and turned to me with a scowl.

"The lass has a pair of sharp talons about her," he spoke with a rough, but deep Scottish accent, and I was somewhat calmed by the familiar tone of voice that my native accent offered- though I did not enjoy the reference of my fingernails as being 'talons'. I stilled my efforts of escape, and I instead glared hatefully up at the man before me. "Best you don't take your eye off of her for a moment."

"What is going on here?!" From behind the small party of dwarf-sized men, a peculiar creature pushed his way through with an air of strong irritation about him. For a moment, I completely forgot the situation, and simply gaped openly at the thing before me.

He was even smaller than the other men, and he held no visible weapon- aside from his anger. He wore a faded white shirt, and overall-like pants; though they were also as extremely old-fashioned as the rest of his company and house. The strangest parts about him, though, were his feet and ears. Like an elf, his ears were pointed sharply, and his feet were similar were much larger than they should have been. The toes were hairy and dirty, and it appeared as though he didn't tend to wear shoes too often, judging by how tough the skin looked.

Upon seeing me, his eyes widened in surprise, and he stopped short and gave me an up-and-down stare.

"I see you're awake, then," the small creature observed, and then he took in the position I was in; I was still currently held captive by blonde-hottie. He scowled slightly in irritation and shooed the men around me away. "Oh, away with you all! She is my guest!"

Axe-man, now sporting a bleeding cut on his cheek, turned to the small creature who pleaded for my release- and whilst I was very confused, I was on Team Strange-Creature.

"Your 'guest' has likely just given me another scar," Axe-man scowled as he touched the wound, and White-beard hurried off into another room to fetch something to help with it. "I would not like to add to it."

"And I would not like to be raped this evening," I interjected, casting a meaningful glare around the room- though perhaps it may have weakened slightly at two specific dwarf-men. Yeah there was another brunette hottie up the back that had that romance-novel stare that I would melt in an instance for.

The blonde hottie immediately eased up his hold on me and turned to face me with a surprised expression on his face. As he did this, I couldn't help but notice how bloody blue his eyes were- ah, blue eyed blondie, isn't it the dream?

"Wait a moment," he had a concerned and puzzled look, "Do you think we're going to harm you?"  
Before I could answer, Mr Romance-Novel-Hottie pushed through the other dwarf-men and stood beside blondie with an equally concerned expression on his face.

"Why would you think that?" He added on, and I frowned slightly as I realised that these two men were almost perfectly in tune with each other- like brothers. Maybe they were related. I stare at them in reply.

"I wake up with no bloody idea how I got here, and I realise that I am braless and in some scanty little nighty," I droned at them as though the entire situation and conclusion of a rape-fest was perfectly obvious. "To me, that's a rape-party for you."

The two men frown in bewilderment at my words, and they turned to each other for a moment as though they thought the other might know something they didn't. When they found that they were both as clueless as each other, they faced me again.

"What?" They both asked in perfect sync, and I rolled my eyes. Great, I had been kidnapped by _very_ old-fashioned people.

"I woke up with very little clothing on than I remember," I switched to more-hopefully-understandable terms, and continue with my droning tone. "That usually means I'll be getting raped."

The odd creature who had called me a guest now frowned from behind the hotties in front of me.

"When I found you, your clothing was drenched with rain-water," he informed me, and my frown deepened as my confusion grew. "I couldn't leave you in them; you would've frozen to death!"

This time, it was I who stared at him in bewilderment as I contemplated the meaning of his words. Oh sure, I knew the definition of each singular word, but I was struggling to understand what he possibly meant.

"What do you mean by 'found me'?" I asked him as I remembered his term.

The creature raised his eyebrows and stared at me for a few moments before turning slightly to his side and gesturing that I should follow him.

"Come with me," he sighed and pointed towards a large room outside of the small pantry. "I'll explain everything to you."

* * *

"I found you a little ways down Bag-Shot Row," Bilbo- he had told me his name, now- explained to me and I wiggled slightly in the big comfy armchair. Outside the parlour door, the loud raucous yelling of the men had returned. "I brought you in, changed your clothing and set you to bed in the guest room."

I nodded, consuming this information with great bewilderment. Okay, so maybe I wasn't getting raped tonight, but that didn't lessen my confusion as to how I had ended up in this strange house.

"So you don't have any clue as to how I got to, uh Bagshot Row?" I asked with a hopeful expression; hoping that the small creature had missed something and was about to give me the answers I wanted.

Instead, the thing simply frowned and shook his head.

"None whatsoever," he replied smoothly, but there was an edge of sympathy about his voice.

I sat quietly for a few moment, before I felt this strange feeling begin to bubble up from within me. I grew and grew until I finally couldn't take it anymore, and I moved forward slightly onto the edge of my chair.

"What exactly are you?!" The words burst from my lips unbidden, and the moment I spoke them, I wanted to drag them back and hold them down. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I meant to say…um…well, what… exactly are you?" I finished lamely and hung my head in defeat.

The creature blinked for a moment and then took a sip from his mug of some delicious drink that was in his hands- he'd given me a cup earlier, but I sculled mine easily.

"Oh, that's simple," he replied, though he winced visibly after we both heard a crash resound from the dining room where the dwarf men sat. "I'm a hobbit."

Hobbit.

Okay, I've never seen Peter Jackson's films, or read Tolkien, but I've heard enough to know what a hobbit is. They those small things from Lord of the Rings! But then…why are they here if they are fictional?

"Aren't they…" I trailed off, not sure how to politely phrase my next words. I gave up and went for the plunge anyway, "You know…not real?"

Then I stopped and thought to myself. If this creature before me thought he was a hobbit…then those 'men' out in the dining room...Well, I've heard of Gimli from Lord of the Rings! I know that Tolkien included dwarves in his stories. And it is perhaps too coincidental that they'd all be so short.

Crap.

I'd met dwarves! And a hobbit.

The hobbit spluttered his drink and nearly spat the liquid at me after I asked my wonderfully phrased question, but he contained himself. I flinched, hoping that he wasn't too offended, but he managed to calm down quite a bit after a few seconds and simply looked at me with exasperation.

"Well, I can assume how you'd think that…hobbit's don't tend to travel much further than Bree," Bilbo replied with a tolerating nod of his head, and it became firmly fixed in my mind that, since I had no idea where the hell 'Bree' was, then I certainly wasn't in Kansas anymore. I was about to wallow in self-pity, when the hobbit's next words cut me off. "But you could have had more tact than to so bluntly ask my race! I mean, I myself had no idea that your kind existed at all!"

I frowned, and quickly scoured over my thoughts of what I had heard of Lord of the Rings. Supposing that I had…incidentally wandered somewhere where the creatures of Middle Earth were kicking about, then I was pretty sure that Tolkien had included humans in his races of Lord of the Rings. But, then again, things were being pretty wacky today.

"You haven't seen a human before?" I asked with a lilting smile, wondering if there even were humans around here. The hobbit gave me a strange look and a frown, before clearing his throat.

"Sorry, but, uh…did you notice anything different about yourself today?" Bilbo asked, nervously fidgeting with his hands and shirt. I gave him a blank look and shook my head in reply. The hobbit placed a hand on his head and pushed down. "Oh dear…oh dear, indeed."

"What?" I asked, smiling unsurely because I had no idea what was happening. The hobbit looked up at me and then cleared his throat nervously once more.

"Earlier, when you had a little skirmish with Dwalin," I nearly giggled at the word 'skirmish' but I had a feeling that Bilbo wanted this situation to be taken seriously, and so I contained myself. "You nearly carved his skin apart."

"Yeah, I blame it on drugs," I told him, thinking that my sudden appearance in a strange place was due to some crazy overdose. "Hello, steroids."

The hobbit gave me confused look before shaking his head and continuing on.

"It wasn't human hands that dealt him that scratch," Bilbo told me slowly, and this caused my frown lines to increase deeply. I cast a quickly look down onto my perfectly normal and human hands before returning to gaze at the hobbit. "They were the hands of a beast…some sort of cat-like talons."

I froze immediately and was about to laugh at him, but something stopped me. Something that I remember this axe-man Dwalin saying after I'd attacked him.

_The lass has a pair of sharp talons about her…_

Maybe that reference to my fingernails wasn't entirely a metaphor. That was impossible! I shook my head, but an annoying voice began to whisper in my ear.

_Aren't hobbits and dwarves impossible?_

I told that voice in my head to shut up.

"So, I naturally assumed that you're a shape-shifter," Bilbo continued, and I nearly began to hyperventilate. This was all too much to handle for a girl who couldn't even deal with having two homework assignments at the same time!

"Look, Mr Bilbo, or something," I replied to the hobbit, "I'm not I'm just a girl from Scotland, and I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Scotland?" The hobbit asked in confusion, but I swiftly waved his question away, as I didn't have the tolerance to deal with it at the moment.

This was all very confusing, and I didn't really want to spend time answering questions about my home. I just wanted to get back to it.

"Well, I suppose I could take you to Bree when this blasted dwarves leave my house," he tells me instead, and I frown in reply.

"You make it sound like they weren't invited her," I reply, leaning back into my chair and putting all thoughts of talons and shape-shifters into the back of my mind.

"Invited?!" The hobbit asked in incredulity, sitting upright in horror, "No! They forced their way in and keep blabbering on about some sort of meeting with someone!"  
"A meeting?" I repeated in confusion, wondering what the fuss was all about now, "A meeting with who?"  
The hobbit opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a loud knock resounded throughout the house, sending us both quiet. Bilbo cast a meaningful stare at me before peeling himself off of his armchair and to the door.

From the dining room over, I only just managed to catch the words spoken by some tall man I'd seen earlier with a funny hat.

"He's here."

* * *

**Okay, so this is my new hobbit story! I will probably delete my other OC fic, so this one will take it's place.**

**Here's the deal- I don't know how to say it nicely- if you like the story, then review. Even if it's just; "I like this," then I will be happy. 10 reviews= an update asap. **

**I enjoyed writing this, please give me the motivation to continue. Pairing will probably be ThorinxOCx Fili or Kili**


End file.
